A divergent love story
by trispri0r
Summary: Tris Christina and Tobias were the best of friends back in abnegation Then Tobias left Abnegation on choosing day When Christina and Tris arrive at Dauntless they realize that Tobias is their trainer! Uriah Then asks out Tris, who says yes. Tobias gets jealous and asks out Christina to make Tris jealous. This story contains lots of romance, secrets, and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

_***Tris's Pov, six years ago"**_

"No, it's your turn!" Christina half jokes, half sounding annoyed. "Fine, Truth or Dare?" I say while rolling my eyes. "Dare, of course!" She says in an matter-of-fact tone. "I dare you to..." I scan around the park to find someone Christina can walk up to and make a fool out of herself. Then I see him, a tall, cute looking boy swinging on the swings alone. "I dare you to walk up to that boy and say how much you loooove him!" I say laughing. Christina glares at the boy and stands up, confidently walking over to the boy and starts talking to him. I erupt with laughter and the boy begins to stare at me. I could swear that his eyes were the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life. "Are you guys playing truth or dare?" he raises an eyebrow. "Yes, do you want to play with us?" Christina blushes and stares at the ground, suddenly very interested in it. "Sure!" the boy says smiling. He introduces himself as Tobias and that he is twelve years old, two years older than me and Christina.

Tobias, Christina, and I become the best of friends. Christina, being the flirt she is, would talk about Tobias whenever she got the chance to. She didn't know that I liked Tobias, and I planned keeping it that way. Four years after we met Tobias picked his desired faction and left me and Christina behind, without even telling us what faction he chose, but me and Christina kinda assumed that he chose Erudite because he was so smart. Christina bounced back with her usual ways of flirting the second Tobias left, but I did not. It seemed impossible to forget those beautiful dark blue eyes and dark hair...

_***Tris's POV, choosing day***_

In the corner of my eye, I see a strand of blonde hair falling to the ground. Today, is choosing day, and I still don't know what faction to chose to spend the rest of my life in. After finding out I was Divergent this past week, I can not think straight at all. My mother puts down the scissors and stares at me for what seems like eternity, "I want you to know that I support your decision today no matter what," She starts to cough, attempting to hold back tears. I hug her lightly and whisper a thank you. Then, I begin to walk down to the place that I will decide the rest of my life.

"Beatrice Prior," says an echoing voice. It's the only name I pay attention to besides Christina's, who chose Dauntless. I walk up to the stage slowly. When I get there, I glance at all of my choices._ Erudite? No. Amity? No. Candor? No. Abnegation? _I hesitate for a little while and then say no. I grab the knife and cut my arm. A pain fills my body and the blood drips on the coals, which quickly bursts into flames. I am now Dauntless. Loud cheering interrupts my thoughts and the Dauntless side of the room claps and congratulates me, and I begin to walk over to the members of my new home. Before I know it, the last name was called and everyone rises up from their seats. All of the sudden, everyone from Dauntless starts sprinting to the trains. Luckily, I make it on the train alive, unlike a tall Erudite girl who fell. I sit next to Christina, out of breath and I give her a smile, which she returns back.

When we get to the Dauntless compound everyone jumps off the train. I stumble a little bit before regaining my balance. A tall man named Max begins to say how we will jump off the roof into a wide hole under us. I offer to go first, while being greeted with comments saying how I'm a "Stiff". I close my eyes, bend my knees, and without thinking, I jump.

* * *

Hi again. Please leave me some reviews and tell me if you like the story so far. Next chapter, Tobias and Uriah will be introduced ;). I will post the next chapter soon! Also, follow me on instagram trispri0r


	2. Chapter 2

_***Tobias's POV***_

"Who do you think will be the first jumper?" Zeke says, looking at me and Shauna.

"I don't know, probably either an Erudite or a Dauntless born," Shauna says

"I bet it will be an Abnegation," I blurt out, instantly regretting it as soon as it left my mouth.

Zeke and Shauna stare at me and start laughing. I just sigh and I see a blur of gray falling toward the net. Everyone reaches out to help her and she grabs onto my hand. While brushing herself off she looks at me, unable to move. I stare back, trying to take in how beautiful she is. She has wavy blonde hair and beautiful eyes.

"What is your name?" I say to her

"Tris," she smiles at me.

I take her hand and yell "First jumper, Tris!"

When the yelling, shouting, and stomping all ends, I look at Tris again, and then it hits me.

She was my friend in Abnegation, her and Christina.

Just as I was about to say something she walks over to the side and watches everyone else jump into the net.

I start to begin my speech when the last jumper jumps, a Candor boy. "Listen up everyone, my name is Four and this is Zeke. We will show you around the compound and then you will go to dinner," I scan the new initiates, seeing Tris again and none other than Christina. It's weird to me that Christina, the makeup artist, the fashion queen, and the humongous flirt, would choose Dauntless. I clear my throat and everyone's attention is back to me. I show the initiates the Pit, the chasm, and the lunchroom. Christina and Tris sit pretty close to me and Zeke at dinner, which is comforting. Out of the corner of my eye I keep on seeing Uriah staring at Tris. Uriah is the "dream boy" in Dauntless, he has the good looks, he's funny, and all the girls stare at him. He then proceeds to walk over to their table and sits down next to Tris. Tris, clearly surprised, starts blushing like crazy. I wave of jealousy enters me and I hear Tris start laughing. I stand up when he leaves and sit next to Tris and Christina. They stare at me for a few seconds, and Chris is the first to ask questions.

"You look very familiar, do we know you?" Christina says looking me in the eye.

"Yes, you actually do. It's me, Tobias," I see avoiding my eyes with Tris.

Christina drops her fork and Tris stops dead. Christina then gives me a bear hug and starts squealing. "Tobias! I missed you so much!" Christina says.

"Well, I better go. I'm going to show everyone to their dorms. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say looking at Tris. She nods and starts to throw out the rest of her uneaten food.

I stand on one of the tables and yell that all new initiates should follow me and Zeke to the dorms.

_***Tris's POV***_

At dinner, Christina keeps on talking about how she was so glad how we picked Dauntless together, cause she says how we couldn't live without each other. In the middle of our conversation, which I was zoning out of, Uriah walks over and sits next to me. I look at Christina and she looks just as shocked as I do.

"Hey Tris! You were so brave today when you jumped first!" I start to blush like crazy.

"I would've probably NEVER been able to do that, I would've peed my pants!" Uriah jokes and I start laughing. He then waves goodbye to me and Christina and goes back to his table.

Right when me and Christina start talking again, Four walks up to us and sits down next to me. _What is going on_ I start to panic, thinking I got in trouble.

"You look familiar, do we know you?" Christina blurts out. I just stare at her and I start to get scared about what Four will do. Yell at us?

Yes, you actually do. It's me, Tobias." I stop dead and just stare. Tobias, the person I spent hours a day, thinking about me and him together? This couldn't be Tobias I think to myself. Tobias in abnegation was nerdy, and this Tobias is, well, hot. Christina starts squealing and gives him a big bear hug. "Tobias! I missed you so much!" _Here we go again, Christina always flirting with guys_, I think Tobias then leaves and calls all of the initiates to follow him to the dorms. Christina immediately starts talking about all the guys in Dauntless, with Tobias only a foot away from me and Christina.

"I can't believe that Uriah came up to the lunch table to talk to YOU!" she emphasizes the "you" like she couldn't believe someone would hit on me, and not her.

"Yeah"," I mumble and I see Tobias back muscles start to tense up.

Tobias walks us the dorms and immediately leaves, saying that we have to get up at 8:00 tomorrow and if we don't, we become factionless.

I think about the day as I lay in bed. Then slowly, then all at once, I fall asleep.

* * *

Hi guys! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I will update as soon as I can. In the next chapter, Uriah has a party after the day of training, and things get very heated up. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

***Tobias's POV***

That night I couldn't stop thinking about Tris. I remember the first day I met her, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Then there is her laugh, which makes me feel happy, no matter what. I really want to ask her out, but then there is Uriah. I can't compete against him. First, he is her age and second he makes her laugh and be happy. I sigh and try to think of something I can do tomorrow that will win Tris over...

_***Tris's POV***_

The next day I am awoken to Christina shaking me violently.

"WHAT!" I groan, not in the mood to talk

"It's 7:30 and training starts in 30 minutes, so I would get up if I were you!" she laughs.

I get dressed quickly in a black t-shirt and jeans, and head to eat breakfast. Me and Christina run to the training room to see Tobias's setting up the challenge today, which is shooting a gun. He notices me and Christina and widens his eyes. "Well you guys are early!" he laughs, and then goes back to doing what he was doing before we came.

"Did you hear that Zeke is having a party tonight?" Christina nudges me with her shoulder.

"And how would you know about this party?" I say laughing.

"Word spreads around fast, especially in the girls dorm. Everyone wants to dance with Uriah, but I think I know who he wants to dance with..." Christina stares at me, raising an eyebrow.

I laugh and I say "Not a lot of people I know will be there I bet," I shrug.

"Yeah there will be!" Christina says excitedly. "Hey Tobias!" Christina calls over Tobias and says "Are you going to Zeke's party tonight? Tobias thinks for a little bit and finally says yes. "See I told you, you would know me, Tobias, and Uriah." When Christina says Uriah's name, she bats her eyes at me and starts giggling.

I roll my eyes "Hey! I will even help you get ready!" Christina squeals. Tobias laughs and so do I.

Finally, everyone shows up and we start working on firing the guns. I made the center of the target on the 3rd time. I hear clapping behind me, thinking it was Christina, I smile really big. When I turn around I see Tobias, instead, smiling down on me. I feel butterflies in my stomach and stare at him. By the shirt he was wearing, you could see his muscles easily. I resist myself to sigh, and I just turn around. I shot again and it hit just outside the center. I smile to myself and say _You belong here, Tris._

**_*Tobias's POV*_**

I was surprised when I saw Tris and Christina coming in early. I try to keep my cool, and talk to them, and of course they are talking about the party tonight. Sure, I'm going to the party because I'm Zeke's best friend but I'm also going to see Tris.

While I was thinking about all of this I hear Christina ask me a question. "Are you going to Zeke's party tonight?" she asks. I hesitate a little bit and then I finally say yes. Christina then turns back to Tris and says "See! I told you, you would know me, Tobias, and Uriah there," When Christina says Uriah's name, I feel sick, and it doesn't help that she batters her eyes at Tris.

During the challenge, I don't pay attention to anyone else but Tris. She hit the center of the target in a matter of minutes. I clap for her, and she gives me a big smile, then starts shooting again. _I can't wait for tonight_ I silently think to myself.

_***Christina's POV***_

"You look gorgeous, Tris, Uriah will LOVE you in that!" I say. She's wearing a light pink dress that is knee length and white heels. "Hey, Tris? Can I talk to you about something?" I ask nervously. "Of course," Tris says.

"I think I like Tobias." I blurt out, and I look up at Tris, who has a surprised look on her face. "Oh. That's cool" Tris says fiddling with her dress.

"I am glad you think so! Cause I might ask him to dance tonight." I say smiling.

Tris smiles, which kinda looks forced but who cares! We then walk to the dance hand in hand.

_***Uriah's POV***_

I wait on the couch, looking for Tris. I think I'm going to ask her to dance tonight. She is just so breathtakingly beautiful. I finally see her, she's wearing a pink dress with white heels. I stand up and walk over to her and Christina. "Hey," I say, not being able to keep my eyes off of Tris. Christina then leaves, winking at Tris, leaving us alone. "Hi," she replies, smiling. _Stay calm, Uriah. It's just a girl._ So do you want to dance?" I ask nervously. "Of course," She takes my hand and walks to the dance floor, and puts her hands on my neck. All I can do is smile_ Stop smiling, you look like an idiot _I say to myself. I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer.

_***Tris's POV***_

I dance with Uriah for what seems like eternity. Although, I didn't want to dance with Uriah, I wanted to dance with Tobias. But I guess that all has to change, since Chris told me how much she liked Tobias. Then I see him, he is wearing a loose shirt and jeans. His eyes stop on me. I get confused with his hurt face and then I realize who I'm dancing with, Uriah. "Are you alright?" Uriah says, sounding concerned. "Yeah, perfect." The whole time me and Uriah were dancing, we got several whistles, several people telling Uriah "good job, bro!", and as expected, lots of dirty look directed to me, for dancing with the hottest guy at the party. I just sigh and kept dancing, while we both smile at each other the whole time.

_***Tobias's POV***_

The second I walk into the party, I'm greeted with a wave jealousy. Tris and Uriah are dancing with each other. I stare, unable to move at all. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see that it's Zeke.

"Hey bro, did you see Uriah? I've been looking everywhere for him!"

I point to Tris and Uriah, trying to hold back tears_ Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _I keep on repeating to myself_._

"Damn! Good for Uriah, Tris is pretty hot!" Zeke says happily and begins to walk over to them.

Then I feel a tap on my shudder, and I see Christina. "I have a question, Tobias," she says, looking down at her shoes.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance with me?" She smiles at me.

I think for a minute and I come up with the perfect plan! I will dance with Christina to make Tris jealous!

"Of course!" I say

_Let the jealousy begin..._

* * *

OOOOO what will happen?!

Next chapter will be posted in a little bit. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

***Christina's**_** POV***_

Here I am, dancing with the hot, new Tobias. I can't believe he said yes to dancing with ME! For some weird reason he keeps on looking around the room at Tris and Uriah. I guess he just wants to see how his dancing compares to Uriah.

"Do you want to go over there and talk to Tris and Uriah?" I ask him

"Sure!" he says happily and I smile at him.

_***Tobias's**__**POV***_

I was so relieved when Chris asked me to go over to Tris and Uriah. The whole time we were dancing, I was looking at them, to make sure he doesn't kiss her or anything like that. When we walk over there, Tris stops dancing and stares at me and Chris. Uriah doesn't see me and Chris so he holds Tris's cheek towards him and looks at her like he is worried, and she just smiles. Uriah finally sees us "Hey guys!" he says putting an arm around Tris. "Soooo how's Tris dancing?" Chris winks at Tris. "Perfect, just like her." He then kisses her cheek. Fury builds up in me and I bite my lip. I start to taste blood but I don't care anymore. "I'm going to get some punch, do you want some Tris?" Uriah asks. "Sure!" Tris replies.

As soon as Uriah leaves Christina starts charging Tris with questions. "Is he a good dancer? Does he like you? Did you step on his feet? What did people say about you guys dancing?" Christina says, not even taking a breath. Tris thinks for a minute and says "Yes, I don't know, No, and mostly people were whistling, congratulating him, and lots of girls gave me death glares," Right as I was about to say something about how she looks pretty, Uriah came back carrying two cups of punch "Here you go my lady," he says jokingly. "Thank you your highness," Then, Uriah takes her hand and begins dancing again. "Yooooo Uriah and Trissy Pooooo," Zeke says staggering slightly, clearly drunk. I stare at Zeke, I have never seen him drunk before. "Zeke?" Uriah says laughing, and Tris starts to laugh really hard._ I wish I was the person laughing with her _I think to myself. "Hey Uriah pssssstt. Keep an eye on Tris or I'll steal her from you," Zeke says whispering to Uriah but Zeke stares at Tris, winking, the whole time. Me and Christina turn around to leave but Zeke holds on to the sleeve of my shirt. "Hey, me and Shauna were going to play Truth-or-Dare but we need more people. Do you guys wanna play?" Tris and Uriah both say yes, so I answer for both me and Chris, and I say yes.

_***Uriah's POV***_

We start the game and Zeke introduces me, Tris, Four, and Christina to everyone. Me, Tris, Four, Christina, Shauna, and Zeke are playing. Zeke explains how if you refuse a truth or dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing, excluding shoes or socks. I sit next to Tris and we start to play.

"Ok, kiddos. I'll go first." Zeke says. "Four, my man! Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, truth," Four says, more like a question than a statement.

"Are you dating Christina?" Zeke says raising an eyebrow.

Tobias looks at Christina for a little bit and says yes.

_***Tris's POV***_

I am shocked to hear this for a few seconds. Christina and Tobias? Jealousy overcomes me and I become stiff. I didn't even realize Uriah had his arm around me.

"Okay. Um Uriah, truth or dare?" Tobias says, glaring at Uriah.

"Truth," Uriah says looking at me happily.

It looks like Tobias is mad for a second, then he has a poker face. "Are you dating Tris?"

"Not yet," Uriah says. "Tris, truth or dare?"

I think about it and I realize no one has done a dare yet. "Dare," I say confidently.

"Woahhhh, Stiff got some guts," Zeke blurts out. Uriah gives him a death glare and says "I dare you to be my girlfriend," he says, and starts to smirk. "Well, I guess so!" I say, giggling, and he kiss my cheek, which makes me giggle even more.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" I say.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to confess your love to the first guy you see downstairs!" I say deviously.

"Ugh, fine." I walk downstairs following her and the first person she sees is Matt, some guy in my initiate group.

When we get back upstairs Shauna asks Christina truth or dare.

"Dare!" Chris says cheerfully. "I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Tris!" Christina thinks about this for a while and finally gets up. Uriah and Tobias follow us over there and Zeke puts some type of alcohol in 20 shot glasses. The problem with this is that I never had alcohol before! "Ok the rules are that the first person to pass out or throw up, loses. Good luck, Tris!" Zeke winks at me. "Ready, Set, Go!" I drink the first glass and it stings my throat and I make a sour face, but it tastes kind of good. I keep on drinking and I realize that Christina drunk 7 glasses and I'm on my 13th. "Okay, okay that's enough girls," Zeke says after Christina throws up on the floor. Uriah walks me back to the couch and I start to play with his hair, I never realized how great his hair is. Everyone is laughing at me and Uriah and I start to laugh too. I go to stand up and I feel really dizzy, and luckily I get caught quick enough by Uriah. Then he starts to play with my hair and all I see is black.

_***Tobias's POV***_

I couldn't believe when Uriah asked Tris to be his girlfriend, and then he KISSED her! I have to make her more jealous, I have to make her want me instead of the that pretty boy. While I was thinking all of this through I realize that Christina was asked to get in a drinking contest with Tris._ This should be good, Christina hates drinking, but Tris never had alcohol before. _I think as I stand up with Uriah and Zeke. Zeke explains the rules and says "good luck" to Tris and winks. _Great, now I have to get through Uriah AND Zeke to get to Tris._

We walk over to the kitchen while Zeke gets out some Vodka and pours it into 20 shot glasses. Immediately Tris has a sour face when she drinks the first glass, I feel bad for her then I realize that before I know it, she is on her 13th glass and Chris is on her 7th. _Damn, Tris can drink! _I whisper to myself, obviously too loud because Uriah says "I know," Chris then starts to throw up. Tris staggers over to where she was sitting and starts to play with Uriah's hair. Rage starts to fill my body and I glare at them, while everyone else is laughing their heads off. Tris tries to stand up and almost falls. My heart stops, but of course, Uriah comes to the rescue and helps her sit down. I feel relieved that she didn't fall, but angry and the same time because I should be catching her, not him, and it doesn't make it any better when Uriah starts to play with her gorgeous, blonde hair. She then passes out and we decide to end the game and get back to our apartments/dorms. Christina kisses me on the lips goodnight and it feel horrible, but then I see Tris looking at us, looking very mad. So I kiss Christina a little bit more desperate to make Tris jealous and Tris turns around without saying goodnight.

* * *

That's Chapter Four everyone! If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, please comment below! Also, please review, follow, and favorite this story.

PS- I won't post a lot tomorrow cause I go back to school tomorrow:(


	5. Chapter 5

_***Christina's POV***_

I cannot believe Tobias kissed me! I was just expecting him to give me a light kiss back or even push me away, but instead I got so much more. When I climb into bed I see Tris just staring at the bunk above her, apparently lost in thought, or thinking about something. _Who cares? You are Tobias Eaton's girlfriend! _I think excitedly.

_***Tris's POV***_

After a long, hard night of sleep reviewing the events from last night, I walk to breakfast and grab some juice and a muffin. _What the hell did I do last night?_ I say to myself because I have a pounding headache. I see Tobias at the longer tables staring at me. I think about saying him but am quickly confronted with a light kiss on my cheek and a wonderful smile.

"Hey babe." Uriah says to me.

"Hi. Do you know what I did last night, because I think I'm hung-over..." I say, holding my head as I talk. "Yeah, um Christina and you got in a drinking contest in truth or dare," Uriah says, half smiling.

"Well that's great, especially with a day of initiation today!" I roll my eyes. "Don't worry! Did you know that the Dauntless born and the initiates are training together today?" he says, while holding my hip and pulling me closer. "Really?" I smile. With that being said, me and Uriah walk over to a nearby lunch table. I take one last glance behind me to look for Christina, but instead I see Tobias still watching me.

At initiation, I sit next to Uriah while Tobias/Four explains how we will fighting today. He then turns a chalkboard and I see that I'm against Christina, and we're first. We walk up to the front of the room and she smiles at me and whispers "Good luck" and I reply saying the same thing. She tries to throw the first swing, aiming for my stomach, but I duck out of the way in time. I then grab the hand she tried to punch me with, and flip her so she's on her back. She groans for a couple seconds and I sit on her stomach, so she can't make any other moves on me. Everyone claps, even Tobias. "Good job Tris!" Tobias tells me while smiling. Just as I was about to say thanks, I get turned around and I see Uriah smiling at me, which I return. Then he does the unexpected, he kisses me. On the lips. I never was kissed before on the lips before, and I think I can get used to it. He smells fresh and... _perfect. _We receive a lot of wolf whistles and the whole room erupts with clapping. When we pull away, he puts his hand on my cheek and kisses my cheek. He then whispers, loud enough for the whole room to hear, "We'll continue this later." I turn around to go back to my seat and I see Tobias looking really mad, with his mouth wide open.

The next fight is Uriah vs. some strong looking guy in his training class, and just like me, he beats the guy easily in a matter of seconds. He smirks at me and whispers "Good job Tris."

_***Tobias's POV***_

Rage fills me and I try to not beat the complete shit out of Uriah. I woke up this morning thinking about Tris. The beautiful, shy, perfect girl that I've come to know in Abnegation. Now, she is completely outgoing, still beautiful, and the bravest girl I've ever met. Last night, I kept on running scenarios in my head to win her over.

When I go to breakfast, I can't stop staring at Tris. Right when I was about to say something, Uriah walks in a kisses her on the cheek. _Great, just great. _I try to listen to their conversation but all I hear is hung-over, training together, and to make me even more mad, him calling her "babe". They both start to walk away to a empty lunch table, and of course Tris looks back at me, to see that I am still staring at her. _Real smooth Tobias. Real smooth._

At initiation, Tris and Uriah sit next to each other, and Uriah keeps on looking at her the way I wish I could look at her, like she is the most beautiful human being on this planet. I paired Tris and Christina together because I wanted to see how strong both of them are, and then I paired Uriah and Joe together because Joe was a very strong competitor, who I doubt Uriah can beat.

Christina and Tris stand up and Christina tries to swing her fist at Tris's stomach. Tris dives out of the way and grabs Christina's arm and flips her over. Clearly winning, Tris stand up with her eyes wide, probably because she just beat her best friend in a fight. She turns toward me and I smile and say "Good job Tris!" I was hoping she would say something back but we are interrupted by none other than Uriah, who plants a huge kiss on the lips to her. My heart stops and I can't keep my eyes of them. I just stand frozen, hoping that this is just a nightmare. He finally pulls away after what seems eternity and says "We'll continue this later," I can't contain my shock so I just let my mouth hang open. Uriah is up next so I just hope that he gets beat to the pulp.

When Tris leaves, Uriah just looks at me and when I finally look back he just turns around. Joe, to my dismay, doesn't last a minute because Uriah is ready for every move Joe makes. I would be impressed if I wasn't so jealous about him and Tris.

When I walk in the halls at night, like I'm supposed to do every night to ensure that no initiates or dauntless borns are in the hallway. I start to think about Tris. She wasn't at dinner, and neither was Uriah, which is strange. When I turn the corner I see Christina. "Hey Tobias! I just want to let you know that I had a lot of fun last night." She winks. "Yeah I did too," I say avoiding her eyes, while I try to find Tris.

"Hey, why wasn't Tris at dinner?" I try to sound like I'm just curious, not that I have a major crush on her.

"I actually don't know... She's not in the dorms." I start to get nervous.

"I'm going to try and find her, okay?" I say.

"I'll come too."

We start the search around the compound, while Christina just keeps on talking about the new makeup she ordered. I start to get scared, we almost checked all of the rooms in the compound, except the pit and chasm.

When we get to the pit and chasm I immediately see Tris. Christina tries to sneak up on her with me following her, but when we saw Tris, we clearly didn't see Uriah, who was trying to swallow her face whole. Tris sees us and stops dead and blushes. "Uriah," she keeps on repeating until he finally gets up. "What?" he groans but you could barely hear him cause he was kissing her neck. She makes him stop for a minute and he turns around and sees me and Tris. He blushes just as hard as she does and turns around so he is properly facing me and Christina. "Christina, go take Uriah back to his dorm. I'll talk to Tris," I say clenching my teeth. Uriah kisses Tris one more time and starts to walk with Christina. I turn back to Tris and she's looking at her feet, and is very stiff.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say angrily.

"I...I... I wasn't hungry so I sat in the dorms and Uriah came in and said he wanted to show me a place in the compound," she takes a breath and continues. "He showed me the chasm and started to kiss me." she says while hiccupping.

I look at her and I notice something that I didn't notice before when I found her. A hickey on her neck. "So you thought it would be alright to just meet up and "make out" when you feel like it," I say while stuttering.

"I wasn't thinking I..." I stop her before she continues again. "You need to learn and make better decisions. We don't accept "making out" here in dauntless, okay?"

_***Tris's POV***_

I can't believe Tobias caught us. The guy I like, seeing me making out with another guy. I didn't even realize that he was yelling me when I was thinking about this.

"We don't accept "making out" in dauntless, okay?" he says sternly. I've never seen Tobias like this before.

"Well then what were you and Christina doing last night, huh?!" I yell back, now starting to cry.

He notices this and just shakes his head, not even looking at me. "Just don't do it again, please?" he says quietly.

I see Zeke in the corner of my eye, heading towards me and Tobias. "Hey Four and Tris!"

"Hi Zeke," I say quietly. He looks at me and says "So I heard you have been getting some action from my brother, huh! Good for him. You should come over sometime and we can have a couple drinks, since you are such a great drinker!" He says nudging my shoulder and laughing.

Tobias is still just glaring at me, like I'm a broken toy that he has spent hours trying to fix, but he just can't. Zeke obviously senses the tension and says, putting an arm around me "So what's going on here?" he says clearly interested.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I respond, looking at Tobia's eyes, and I walk away.

* * *

Ooh lots of Drama;) I know some of the people who read this want Fourtris RIGHT away, but sorry I'm not going to do that because first, I will probably start Fourtris during a truth or dare game. Second, it is way too soon for Fourtris. But I promise Fourtris WILL happen. Please review, follow and favorite (the more followers/favorites/reviews I get the more I will write:) )


	6. Chapter 6

***Uriah's**_** POV***_

"Listen, if it was my choice, I would let you guys still have that little "session"! But anyway, I'm sorry about how To- I mean Four reacted, he's a little protective over Tris since they've known each other for so long!" Christina says, giggling.

"Yeah. Wait what?" _Tris and Four used to be friends?_

"Tris and Four both came from Abnegation. All three of us were best friends!"

_So that's why Four was so jealous! Him and my beautiful Tris were best friends._

"Oh," is all I manage to say.

When we are coming closer, I see Tris, with tears in her eyes, storming down the hallway. "What's wrong Tris!" I say worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says as she buries her head in my shirt, sobbing. I don't ask anymore questions, I know what I have to do.

_I have to talk to Four._

**_*Tobias's POV*_**

_What have I done _is all I manage to say. I just ruined our friendship, even our chance of being more than friends.

I start to walk to my apartment, to finally end this horrible day.

"Hey!" someone shouts from behind me. I turn around and see Uriah, storming toward me.

"What do you want," I say, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Why would you do that to Tris. She came back to me sobbing in the hallway." He says.

"Why do you care so much?" I say

"Cause she is my girlfriend! Why do _you_ so much?"

I just glare at him for a couple seconds and turn around, unable to answer that question.

_***Tris's POV* **_

That night I can't sleep at all. Why would Tobias yell at me like that? He acts like I'm still that little girl from Abnegation, but I'm not. Christina tries to comfort me that night but it doesn't help at all. Thank god that we don't have training tomorrow because I would have probably arrived with my eyes bloodshot.

"Hey Tris. Wake up! We're going to have a movie day!" Christina says happily. I just groan in reply and get out of bed. She follows me to an apartment, and opens the door. "Christina, who's apartment is this?" Then I see him around the corner.

Tobias.

Christina plops down on the couch and Tobias put his arm around her. I sit on the opposite chair, clearly annoyed about them. Christina puts on a weird chick flick movie. I don't pay attention most of the movie then my phone rings. Uriah.

"Who is it?" Christina says while immediately sitting up.

"Um. It's... Uriah."

"ANSWER IT AND PUT IT ON SPEAKERPHONE!" Christina squeals, while Tobias is also waiting for me to answer it.

I put it on speakerphone and say Hey.

_Hey beautiful _Uriah says.

_What's up? _I say while Christina has her eyes wide and raises an eyebrow at me.

_Just thinking about you. _I start to blush and I see Tobias staring at me. Why does he always do that?

_Oh _I say while giggling.

_How about you come to the dorms and we can finish off what we started yesterday. _Tobias flinches for a second._ Then I'll take you to dinner._

_Um. _I look at Christina, who is nodding her head so much I think her head will fall off.

_Okay._ I say

_Great I'll see you in an hour. _and with that I hang up.

"Come on, I'll help you get ready!" I look over at Tobias and he just has a blank stare.

_***Tobias's POV***_

_Stop crying_ I tell myself.

This is all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at her yesterday, maybe she would have asked to hang out with ME not him. The whole call was just a blur of sadness. But the worst part was when he said to "finish off what we started of yesterday". That obviously means that he will makeout with her and there is nothing I can do about it.

Christina and Tris come out 20 minute later, and of course Tris looks perfect. Christina lent her a pale blue dress that accented every curve in her body. She puts on red lipstick, for as Christina said, "The perfect kissable lips!" I try hard not to sigh because I will be in deep trouble by Christina if I do.

It's just that's she is so gorgeous.

and I can't have her.

Christina starts saying how she put an extra thing of lipstick in her bag.

"Also, I'll give you this, just incase," Christina winks and gives her a breath spray.

"Thanks," Tris says shyly.

"I want you to come to this exact room after the date and tell us ALL about it," Christina says while jumping up and down.

"Of course," Tris rolls her eyes and waves goodbye.

_This is going to be a long night._

***Uriah's **_**POV***_

I was very shocked when Tris said yes to our date. I was so nervous about asking her. Just then, Tris walks around the corner with a pretty blue dress. She smiles when she sees me. I take her hand and lead her to the dorms, where we both sit down talking.

"You look very beautiful, Tris," I say while kissing her cheek. She turns toward me and says "Thanks, you're not looking too bad yourself," I laugh really hard for a few minutes, and so does she.

I then kiss her on her temple, because I can't believe I have her. Lots of guys always look at her, even my own brother.

I slowly move down to her lips and press her forehead to mine and I kiss her lips slowly. She kisses back, with her hands wrapped around my neck. I pick her up and Tris wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me again, a little bit more hungrily this time. Her lips taste like honey on a summers day, and I can't get enough of them.

A few minutes later, we are kissing more passionately than ever before. She is pressed up against the wall and I start to kiss her jawline, then her neck. I back up for a minute and say

"Tris, I'm really sorry about last night, with Four. I didn't want to make us in trouble, I just wanted to be with you. Obviously, Four can't see that cause he's too tough for love." I say trying to do my best impersonation of Four, with my arms crossed and flexing my muscles. Tris starts to laugh and we continue kissing again. I start to kiss her neck and she sighs. We do this for a couple more minutes and I pull away, then we make our way to dinner.

_***Christina's POV***_

I can not believe that Tris got a date with the hottest guy in Dauntless, except for Tobias obviously. Me and Tobias watch movies the rest of the day, waiting for Tris to come home.

"I wonder what they're doing," Tobias says.

"Yeah." Then I think of something. The control room! It has all the security cameras in Dauntless, so we can see what they're doing! "Lets go to the control room and spy on them," I say excitedly.

Usually I wouldn't do this because first I want to see if Tris is getting action and second, she's my best friend!

"Sure!" Tobias says happily. I wonder why he would be happy. It's not like Tris and him are best friends.

We walk down to the control room and focus on the camera of the dorms. No one is there. Tobias rewinds it to about an hour ago and Tris and Uriah walk in to the dorms, hand in hand.

_***Tobias's POV***_

I turn on the volume all the way so we can hear them talking. "You look beautiful Tris," Uriah says and Tris replies with "Thanks. You aren't looking too bad yourself." I laugh for a second with them then I realize I shouldn't be because he is the guy that took Tris away from me.

He then kisses her temple lightly and makes his way down to her lips. They kiss slowly and I feel jealousy throughout my body. Uriah picks up Tris and they start to kiss more passionately now. He kisses her jaw and makes his way down to her neck, then stops himself _Phew_ I think to myself.

"Tris, I'm really sorry about last night, with Four. I didn't want to make us in trouble, I just wanted to be with you. Obviously, Four can't see that cause he's too tough for love." and Uriah is crossing his arms and flexing his muscles the whole time he is saying this. He is impersonating me.

Tris laughs and they start kissing again. After a couple minutes of continuously neck kissing, they finally stop, out of breath. They both leave the dorm and head to dinner. Since we don't have a video camera in the restaurants, me and Christina just stand there, awed, about what just happened. We return to the apartment and wait for Tris to get back. Christina puts her mouth to mine and starts to kiss me like Tris was kissing Uriah. No offense to Christina but she was the worst kisser ever.

We are still kissing when we hear a creak from the door. Uriah and Tris both stare at me and Christina.

_Shit._

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Thanks for all of the followers, favorites and reviews!

Please keep on favoriting, following, and reviewing this story!

Also, follow me on instagram! trispri0r


	7. Chapter 7

So, I was writing this chapter (it had like 2,000 words) and it exited out for some weird reason. So this is my second time writing this :( This chapter has a lot of Fourtris fluff so be prepared (might be considered rated M)

* * *

_***Tris's POV***_

Since I promise I would tell Christina how the date went, me and Uriah walk down to Tobias's apartment. I gasp when I open the door. Christina and Tobias are full-on making out on the couch. Tobias quickly realizes we're there and pushes Christina off of him.

"Sorry guys, we didn't know that you guys were there," Tobias says while looking at the floor and rubbing his neck. "So how was your guys date?" Christina says anxiously. "Great." I say while looking at Uriah who holding back his laughter from walking in on Christina and Tobias. I nudge him in the shoulder playfully and he kisses my forehead.

"Hey guys!" Zeke says, "Truth or dare at my place tonight, okay!" And with that, Zeke leaves, not even waiting for our answer if we could go or not.

"I guess we're playing Truth or dare tonight," I say while laughing. About an hour later me and Uriah head down to Zeke's apartment, and for some weird reason, we are the first people to be there. "Can I offer you anything to drink, Trissy?" Uriah whispers in my ear. A chill goes down my spine and I say no. Finally, people start to show up. Me, Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Christina, Marlene, some guy in my initiate class named Will, Zeke, and Shauna are playing.

"Since everyone is here now, the rules are that if you don't want to answer a truth or dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing. I'll go first! Trissy Poo, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I say.

"I dare you to rate all of the boys in the room on a scale 1-10. 1 being ugly and 10 being hot." Zeke says.

"Okay... Uriah is a 10. Will is a 7.5. Zeke an 8.5 and Four a..." I have to be careful about this one. "is a, um, 9.3."

"That's not fair! That's not a way to treat your future boyfriend!" Zeke shouts. "you wish, Zeke," everyone laughs, even Tobias.

A couple minutes later Zeke asks me to break up with Uriah and to sleep with him (him meaning Zeke) for a week," I laugh. He will never give that up will he? "Hell to the no," I joke and I take off my top and Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke all stare, Tobias staring the longest, and my heart skips a beat. "My eyes are up here boys!" I laugh.

***Tobias's**_** POV***_

I couldn't believe Tris rated me a 9.3! It might've even been higher if Uriah wasn't there! I quickly pretend like I don't care about this, which I obviously do.

Christina is asked by Shauna that if I'm a good kisser, and my attention focuses back to the game. She happily says "of course" and she kisses my check, and I see Tris frowning and rolling her eyes. _Is she jealous?! _I think happily.

Zeke then asks Tris for her to break up with Uriah, my heart skips a beat _please say yes! _I say in my head, but then Zeke finishes up the sentence by saying that Tris would have to sleep with Zeke for a week. Tris declines and takes off her shirt. She has a black lace bra on and all of the boys are staring. I can't blame them because I am one of them. I probably stare the longest "My eyes are up here, guys!" Tris laughs. I finally force my eyes away from her.

"Four, truth or dare?" Marlene asks me.

"Truth," I say.

"What is your real name?" she says. I take off my shirt and I see Tris is staring at my abs. I feel like I'm blushing very hard, probably because I am. After a few seconds, Tris finally takes her eyes off of me when she finally realizes that I'm staring at her, she blushes and turns away quickly.

In about 30 minutes I only have boxers on, Tris only has only a bra and underwear on, Will, Zeke, and Uriah only have a shirt and boxers on and the rest of the girls took off nothing yet, mostly because the game is really only the boys asking Tris to sleep with them or not. Then the question I have been dying for the second I met Tris is asked.

"Four, truth or dare?" Will asks me.

"Dare," I reply simply. "I dare you to full on make out with Tris for 10 minutes." I know why he would ask that, there has been rumors going around that he likes Christina. I grab Tris's hand into the corner of the room and wait for the countdown to begin. "Ready, Set, Go!" Will says to us and I immediately start kissing her. She tastes like honey and something else that I can't think of. She kisses me back and starts to deepen the kiss. Now her hands are wrapped around my neck and she starts to move her hands down my chest and sticks her tongue in my mouth. I quickly realize that we both basically have no clothes on at all, but who cares. I touch the bottom of her back and she shivers slightly. I can not believe I am finally kissing her. The girl I have liked the second I met her, 6 years ago.

I push her against the wall and start to kiss her jawline, then her neck. She moans slightly and I start to smile. She then forces me against the wall and starts kissing my neck, giving me a hickey. "Tris," I moan and she starts kissing my lips lightly until the 10 minutes are over.

_***Tris's POV***_

I couldn't believe how perfect Tobias's abs were when he took off his shirt. I could honestly stare at them all day, and I probably would have if he didn't catch me staring. I blush when he saw me staring and quickly turn away.

Will then asks Tobias to make out with me for 10 minutes, and I start to get scared. I am a afraid of intimacy, but I take his hand anyway and turn away from the others. He is the first person to make a move and he starts kissing me lightly. Since he was the person that started the kissing, I wanted to be the one who deepened it. I wrap my hands around his neck and slowly move my hands down his chest, feeling all of his muscles on the way down. I then stick my tongue inside his mouth. He touches the bottom of my back and pushes me against the wall. My breaths become heavy when he starts to kiss my jaw and my neck. I accidently moan and turn bright red. _Great job Tris,_ you_ probably just ruined your chance with dating Tobias, _my conscience says to me. I am relieved that Tobias doesn't seem to mind, actually, he even smiles. Completely out of control, I force Tobias to the wall. He looks alarmed at first but when I start to kiss his neck, he loosens up and pushes me closer to him. When I pull away from his neck, I see a fresh hickey on his neck. "Tris," he moans and I continue kissing him on the lips until the 10 minutes are up.

When we return to our seats everyone is looking about me and Tobias at awe. I go to the bathroom to try and clean up and I see why they were staring at me and Tobias in awe. I have about 6 hickeys on my neck, my hair is all messed up, and my lipstick is half gone, the other half of it probably on Tobias. Tobias then walks in and laughs really hard.

'What?" I say concerned that he didn't like us kissing. "Look how horrible I look," Tobias laughs. I look at him and he does look kind of bad. He has lipstick on his lips, neck, and jaw. His shirt is crooked and his hair looks like crazy. "You don't look that bad," I say, then I realize that he still doesn't have his shirt on. I stare at his abs a little bit, trying to take them in. "My eyes are up here, Tris!" Tobias says, mimicking me. I laugh. A real genuine laugh. "Whatever you say," I say while rolling my eyes.

"You know. Um, well, we should hang out sometime. You know, just the two of us." He says while stuttering, avoiding my eyes.

"I think that would be pretty hard to do, considering that your girlfriend and my boyfriend just saw us making out for 10 minutes," I joke. "But you're right, we should."

Tobias eyes widen when I say that. We finally leave the bathroom and to see that everyone left. Tris walks outside first, and is slammed against the wall. I look to see who it is and I couldn't believe my eyes.

_It was Christina._

Christina starts yelling at Tris and tries to punch her. Luckily, Tris listens in class and blocks every shot Christina gives her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND! YOU BITCH!" Christina screams. I break free and the next hit Christina tries to gives me, I grab her arm and pulls it back, and trips her.

_***Tobias's POV***_

I quickly pull Christina away from Tris and try to calm her down. She just gets even madder. "She is a whore! She was obviously enjoying it! The whole time you were kissing she was smiling and so were _you." _she says jabbing her finger in my chest. I can not believe her, she is insane. I take her to the infirmary and leave her there. Tris is waiting outside and she looks scared, freaked out too. I hug her tightly "I'm so sorry," I whisper in her ear. She just nods silently and tears start to fill her eyes. "Hey," I say, wiping her tears. "You can spend the night at my house tonight if you want." She says yes and with that, we walk back to my apartment in silence.

The rest of the night is filled with laughter and memories. We talk about memories in Abnegation and life in general. She sleeps on the bed and I sleep on the couch. Before I go to sleep, the last thought that comes across my mind is that

_I think I love Tris Prior_

* * *

This is my favorite chapter so far, so much fluff and fighting haha. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FOLLOW! It makes me want to write chapters more when I get good feedback:)


	8. Chapter 8

**_*Uriah's POV*_**

I could not believe how much Four was kissing Tris., I always thought that he liked Tris, it was way too obvious, but this was too far. Four smiled the WHOLE time Tris was kissing him and I even heard him moan her name. When they were heading back to their seats I gave Four a death glare, and he gets up and goes to the bathroom where Tris is.

"I guess truth or dare is over now guys, everyone leave," Zeke says angrily. I bet he's mad too because Four is his best friend and Zeke likes Tris. Everyone files out quickly and I ask Christina if she is alright the second we get out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to talk to Tris about something. Goodnight Uriah." I nod my head and head toward the dormitory, and suddenly I realize that I didn't see Tris and Four leave the room. I look around the dormitory to see that Tris isn't there. There is only one other place she could be,

_Four's apartment._

_***Tris's POV***_

That night I dream of the day me and Tobias first met. I remember how tall and how shy he was. I wake up after that quick dream and run things through my head. I wish I could relieve earlier with Tobias. His lips were so inviting and warm.

I am interrupted by this thought by Uriah standing in the doorway. He looks at me in awe and says "What are you doing here Tris?" he says shakily. I quickly get off of Tobias's bed "Christina started punching me after me and Tobias... you know. And I was scared to go back to the dorms cause she might've been there." He looks at me in disbelief and angrily says "Where. Is. Four. I will beat the living daylights out of him." I quickly cover up saying how I don't know where he is and that he just put me in his bed and left. Uriah looks around the room for Tobias but doesn't see him so he leaves and slams the door on the way out.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias say. I rush over to him and put my head on his chest

"I'm so sorry Tobias, Uriah was looking for you and I said I didn't know where you were, and I got scared that he would-" Tobias cuts me off and kisses my temple. I sigh with relief and put my head on his shoulders.

"It's okay Tris. Thank god I didn't sleep on the bed!" he says while laughing, and I can't help but laugh too.

_***Tobias's POV* **_

In the morning, me and Tris walk down to get breakfast. Since she usually sat with Christina at lunch, she sitd with me and Zeke. While we are peacefully eating our breakfast, Uriah walks in and puts his arms around her waist.

"I missed you so much Tris," he says dramatically and plops right next to Tris. Then he starts full blown making out with her. He puts his tongue is her mouth and then starts kissing her neck. The worst part is, is that he is staring at me the whole time. He must know I like Tris after last night, and he probably just wants to get back at me for kissing her. When he finally stops he says, "Hey Four? I have some questions about training so can I talk to you in the hallway about it?"

"Sure, I guess." He follows me outside and immediately punches my stomach. "That's for making out with my girlfriend and letting her sleep at your apartment." he roughly says. I groan slightly and he starts talking again. "Listen, I know you have a major crush on her, it's so obvious. But I would stay away from her if I were you."

"You have no proof that I like her," I say back.

"I don't need proof. everyone knows that you like her because of last night. Everyone saw how you kept on smiling when she would kiss you back and you would always be moaning her name," Uriah smirks.

I walk away from Uriah and try to clear out my head. Usually I would be outraged if someone told me something that wasn't true, but I have no reason to be angry about this because it is true. I think about Tris every second of the day and she is so smart, beautiful, brave, and honestly the best person I've ever met.

PAGE BREAK!

Today we have training again, and it's simulations. The simulation today is being drowned in a glass tank. I purposely assign Tris to be last because I need to talk to her after this. Everyone does pretty good, I don't see any signs of divergence among any of them. Finally, Tris comes in and takes a seat, I plunge the needle in her neck and she doesn't react at all. "Be brave, Tris." I whisper to her.

_***Tris's POV***_

When I'm in the simulation, I am standing in a tank. I feel a weird sensation running up my legs and look down at my feet and see water rushing into the tank. I look around and try to kick my way out, but the glass won't break. In about 30 seconds the water is already up to my chin. I gasp for air and go underwater. I keep on repeating to myself "This isn't real," while I'm looking at my reflection in the glass. I see a tiny crack in the tank and I lightly touch it. The whole thing shatters and the water quickly falls out from the tank.

I am back in the room and I'm safe. I look at Tobias, who is standing in front of me, wide eyed.

"What? Was I bad?" I say sadly. He shakes his head and whispers to me "You're divergent."

I start to panic. Tori told me to tell NO ONE about my divergent, she said it could result in death if I did tell anyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say to Tobias avoiding his eyes. "Tris, don't play dumb. I know you are divergent and it's completely fine. I'll just delete the footage," He says while smiling at me. Oh how bad I wanted to kiss him right now.

"Okay, thanks," I mumble and I turn to leave but Tobias grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "Do you want to have our date tonight, Tris?" I think for a minute. Uriah will probably kill me and him if he found out about us having a date, but who cares. I like Tobias now, and I want him to like me back. "That would be great," I say and turn to head out the door.

_***Tobias's POV* **_

I pick Tris up outside her dormitory later that day. Of course she looks absolutely stunning. She has a red, strapless dress on and smokey eyes. "You look good Tris," I whisper into her ear and she blushes. We walk toward the chasm and we start talking about life. We most've been there for hours when I finally say something I never thought I would say.

"Tris, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Tris says, looking concerned.

_Here goes nothing_ "I like you Tris. I liked you ever since the day we met. You are the most beautiful, smartest, bravest, and funniest girl I have ever met."

She states at me for a while and then she kisses me, on the lips. "I like you too," she says as her lips brush against mine. For an hour or so we just kiss in the chasm, it was the most perfect hour of my life.

When I walk her down to the dorms I see someone in our way.

_Uriah._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Uriah's POV **_

I see Tris and Four walking down the hallway holding hands. Anger builds up inside of me and I storm towards them. "What do you think you're doing with Tris?" I yell at Four.

"We just went out for a little bit. Calm down!" Four says innocently, which makes me want to punch him even more. I shove him against the wall and his eyes widen.

"Listen, I already told you to stay away from her, and obviously you didn't listen. Stop trying to get her to like you, you are so pathetic." I spat at him.

I see Tris standing in the corner, tears flowing out from her eyes. I rush over to her and start to stroke her hair. "It's alright Tris. I'll take you back to the dorms now." I say to her. I give one last dirty look at Four, who returns one back, and start down the hallway, towards the dorms.

**_Christina's POV_**

I have been in the infirmary for what seems like weeks. I can't even say her name without feeling anger. She tried to steal MY boyfriend away from me, when he is clearly not interest, since he has me. I kept on replaying that day in my head. She was smiling so wide when he was kissing her. _She is such a slut, _I think to myself. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Everyone here treats me like a mental freak, because of what I did, but I obviously meant to punch Tris.

A girl named Shannon comes in and says that I get to leave today. When I go to check myself out of this crazy place I see security cameras and I see Tris and Tobias talking in the lunchroom. _Yes! Now it's time for revenge! _I think cooly to myself.

I run to the the lunch room and I see them right away. "Hey Tobias. Long time no see." I say while pressing my lips to his and slowly start to make out with him. He pushes me away.

"Did you break out of the infirmary?" He asks, looking kinda freaked out over me.

"No silly! I was able to leave!" I say while playing with his hair. "We have a lot to catch up on, Tobias," I say seductively. He rolls his eyes and I honestly don't know why he is acting this way, I'm finally back!

Shouldn't he be happy?

_**Tobias's POV**_

I was so disgusted when Christina kissed me, I pushed her quickly away, to get me out of the torture.

"Did you break out of the infirmary?" I say.

"No silly! I was able to leave!" she says while rubbing my hair. I clench my fists under the table. I would've probably knocked Christina out right now if Tris want sitting across from me.

I know Christina is saying all of this because she is trying to get Tris jealous. "We have a lot to catch up on, Tobias," she says, trying to sound sexy, but it turns out to be a fail attempt. "I'll see you later!" she says goodbye to me and glares at Tris. Tris rolls her eyes too and goes back to eating.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! The main idea of this chapter is that Christina is back and seeking revenge. Please review, follow, and favorite this story!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tris's POV**_

I walk into the lunch room, tired from our date last night, and walk over to Tobias's lunch table with Zeke.

"Can I sit here today?" I ask politely, I know Tobias won't mind but that doesn't mean Zeke will.

"Of course!" Tobias says and runs over to me to pull the chair our for me to sit. "Thanks," I mumble. Me, Zeke, and Tobias start talking about how our lives are going and I start eating until I see some chick making out with Tobias, and its, of course, Christina. She is glaring at me the whole time she is kissing him.

"Did you break out of the infirmary?" Tobias says, I can tell he is as shocked as I am.

I mentally shut their conversation out of my head, because I can't even look at her without feeling anger and sadness. I can't believe she got that worked up over a dare and I hate her for it, but then again she was my only friend in Abnegation and we've been best friends since we were toddlers. I roll my eyes up and finally see that she is gone.

"What was that about?" I say through my gritted teeth, my eyes following Christina as she leaves the room.

Tobias leans in and whispers 'She still think we're dating." he laughs. I nod my head and say my goodbyes to Zeke and Tobias. I head to the dorms to get ready for the fear landscape today. I'm actually pretty terrified to see my fears, especially if Tobias will be watching. I shake the thought out of my head and get ready.

I was last, again and the day seems like it will never end. Uriah will be called before me and we just talk about random things, like what he used to do in Dauntless when he was a kid and I would talk about Abnegation as a child to him. His name is finally called he looks back at me and I give him a reassuring smile. About 20 minutes later Uriah walks out, looking pale. I want to ask him what's wrong but before I say something, Tobias peaks his head outside the door and smiles at me "You can come in now,"

I get up from my seat and walk into the room and sit on the reclining chair. Tobias injects the needle inside my neck and whispers "Be brave Tris," as blackness overcomes me.

**AN- before you guys read this part, the way she solves her fears in this fanfic will be different then the way she solves them in the book. Continue reading now:)**

I stand up and I feel something on my shoulder, a crow. I try to shake it off, but that doesn't help at all, instead more crows sit on me I crumble down to the floor and they all start pecking me. I feel blood rushing down my back and I scream for help but I realize no one is there. "THIS ISNT REAL!" I scream at the top of my lungs and all of the crows fly away.

I wake up in the tank that I have been in before. Water quickly creeps up my legs. I wait anxiously for the water to be up to my chin _This isn't real, this isn't real. _I slowly repeat to myself and press a finger on the glass. The glass breaks into pieces and I am free. _Well that was quick _I think to myself as I wait for the next simulation to come.

I am suddenly thrown against something hard, a rock. I look around and I see that I am in an ocean. I start to get confused. I'm not afraid of the ocean or swimming? The water starts to swallow me with its rough currents. Then I realize what this fear is, not being in control. I get thrown into the rock several more times until I think about climbing on top of the rock. Slowly, I am making my way up the rock. When I am standing on the rock I dive back into the ocean, thinking that if I face my fear head on, that I will get out of it quicker.

Apparently I got out of my last fear because now I woke up with all my initiates surrounding me. I hear something cackling beneath me, and I see a fire. I see Peter, a guy that hates me in my initiate class, coming towards me with a torch. Everyone starts laughing around me. 'Do you smell that?" Peter says ruthlessly. "Yes, I smell, rain," I reply. Just as I said it starts pouring rain, and I am in darkness again.

I hear banging on the windows all around me. I look around the room and see that I'm in my old bedroom. The banging gets louder. I see a gun in the corner of the room. I pick it up and start shooting. They disappear but a minute later they start clawing harder at the door and they finally crash their way in. I go to shoot again but I see that there are no more bullets. I run into the closet in the corner of the room and the bodies are quickly crawling to the closet to try to get in. Suddenly they stop all at once and I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

I turn around and see Tobias in front of me. He has no shirt on and is staring at me, smiling. I look behind me and see a bed behind me. Why would Tobias be one of my fears? Then I realize that this is my fear of intimacy. He walks up to me and starts kissing me. He starts at my lips and slowly moves down my body to my neck. I moan a little bit and realize that this is a simulation, its not real. I have to stop Tobias before he gets too far into it. He yanks my shirt off and starts kissing me more deeply. I push him away and firmly say "I am not going to sleep with you Tobias!" Then, I do the unthinkable, I push him against the bed and start kissing him. Why not since I can't kiss him in real life without people getting mad, so I might as well enjoy it. The simulation ends and I am in blackness, yet again.

I smile and think about the previous simulation, and I hear a trigger click next to my ear. I look in front of me and see Caleb, my mom, and my dad standing in front of me. I start to hesitate and realize that I have to do an act of selflessness. I hear a countdown in the opposite ear of the gun. When the countdown reaches one I turn the gun and point it to me and all I hear is a loud bang.

I wake up back into the room I started in and I see Tobias avoiding my eyes in the far end of the room. "What?" I stutter. He looks up at me and says "Why are you scared of me?" he says, he sounds hurt.

"I'm not scared of you! I'm scared of..._ sex,_" I whisper the last word_, _but he can still hear the word and he looks up at me. Now I'm the one who is avoiding his eyes. I feel his arms around me "Thank god Tris! I was so upset when I saw me in the simulation," I kiss his cheek and he stops for a second and looks at me. "Tris, I have to ask you something," Tobias says looking me in the eyes. "What?" I reply.

"Iwantyoutobemygirlfriend," he quickly says not looking at me.

"What? Say it a little bit more slower this time."

He looks me in the eye again and starts tracing his fingers across my check, "I asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

I am very shocked at first. "YES, YES, AND YES!" I say happily without thinking and run towards him, almost causing him to fall. But who cares? I am too happy right now to care about anything.


	11. Chapter 11- Last Chapter!

_**AN-Last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but the website wouldn't let me. Also, sorry for ending this. I know a lot of people liked this but since Tris and Tobias are already dating I kinda have to end it because them dating is basically the point of this story.. If you would like, you can read my other fanfiction!**_

_He looks me in the eye again and starts tracing his fingers across my check, "I asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend."_

_I am very shocked at first. "YES, YES, AND YES!" I say happily without thinking and run towards him, almost causing him to fall. But who cares? I am too happy right now to care about anything._

But I do have something to worry about, Uriah. I back away from the hug and bite my lip. "What?" Tobias says reading my expression. "What about Uriah?" I say avoiding his eyes.

He looks around the room to see if anyone is here "Listen, I was walking in the hallway yesterday and I kind of saw Uriah, um, kissing Marlene." he says sadly. "But I love you Tris. I will be there for you through thick and thin," he says and kisses my temple. I can't think for a moment. _Uriah was cheating on me? _Then I realize that I basically did the same thing to him, but instead with Tobias.

"It's fine. I don't really care about him anymore," I say against Tobias's lips and he pulls me into a kiss. It's a short one but it still makes me have butterflies in my stomach.

The rest of the day we hang out in his apartment, kissing, talking, and watching movies. I never knew I could be so happy with one person in my whole entire life. "Tobias, why is your name Four to the initiates?" I ask.

"Well, when I took the fear landscape, I had 4 fears, and that is considered very, very good," I nod my head and put my head on his chest.

"Want to know something Tobias?" I say looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"I love you," I say. I know it's bad to be saying "I love you" in a relationship that started a couple of hours ago but I mean it. I really do.

"I love you too, Tris," he says back and with that we fall to sleep.

**Epilogue**

In the following year, Tobias proposes to Tris, and of course she says yes. Christina and Tris are finally friends again and she is the maid of honor. Also, Christina gets married to Will and they have 2 children, a boy and a girl. Tris and Tobias eventually have 3 kids and they names are Theo, Shailene, and Sean. And of course, Uriah did marry Marlene and Zeke married Shauna (those 2 couples didn't have kids) Everyone was happy in the end.


End file.
